


Dude, Pants

by Itsquiettime



Series: Scribbles [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I couldn't help myself, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look sexy as hell right now, but you're gonna need to shower and put some pants on, dude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Pants

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took a short break from writing TaN and I needed to clear my mind, so I wrote this short little....thing. I'm sorry. I know it's terrible, but I needed to get it out of my head. Maybe I'll come back and turn it into something later. *shrug*

Okay, so Jack had to share an apartment with an asshole. That was fine. Whatever. He paid half of the bills and helped buy the food and all that kind of good roommate bullshit, so it wasn't really that bad. 

But he was hot.

He was courteous to his friends when they came around, he volunteered to teach Jack how to cook because Jack had yet to realize that the fire alarm was not, in fact, a timer, and he was sweet and charming and unreasonably kind.

But he was _hot_.

He wasn't too loud, he invited Jack out when he went out with his friends, he never brought anyone home with him, and he even let Jack play any of the video games he had lying around as long as he didn't fuck them up.

_But he was hot, and currently doing fucking PUSH UPS in the middle of the floor in nothing but his boxers and Jack was going to have a heart attack._

"Mark?"

Without even stopping, the asshole glanced up, mid-push and answered with a "Yeah, Jack?"

"Um. Why are you doing push ups in the middle of the floor? Directly in front of the TV?" Jack asked, tilting his head and putting the food he ran out to retrieve on the floor behind the couch.

"Well," Mark sat up, wiping his face on the t-shirt he discarded earlier, "My bedroom is cluttered at the moment and this was the only space big enough for me to do all of this shit safely. Don't wanna get fat, ya'know." He smiled and stretched out, tossing his arms over his head and arching his back and this must be some sort of joke because that was not fair, Mark. 

A little speechless, Jack stood there and stared at the toned torso that was just _on fucking display_ in front of him.

Noticing Jack's lack of a smart-ass response, Mark lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Like what you see Jacky?"

Neither Jack nor Mark expected the small, quiet, "Absolutely" that came out of Jack's mouth. _What the fuck Brain? Can you please not fuck up the really good relationship I have with this roommate? Please?_

Jack's hand snapped to his mouth, but Mark obviously already heard it as he was looking at Jack in shock and his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. _fuck_

Jack felt the hot blush creep up his face and he just kind of stuttered out a "Yeah, I'm just gonna....go" before he turned and began to pray that a freak bolt of lightning would come from the heavens and strike him dead right where he stood, but he had no such luck. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sweaty hand- _does he HAVE to be glistening with sweat right now?_ \- that caught his wrist and spun him back around.

The biggest surprise of his life came when a set of soft lips pressed against his own and two strong, muscular arms wrapped around him. _Jesus fuck what? Why? How? WHATTHEFUCKISHAPPENINGRIGHTNOW?_

Jack's body froze completely, not allowing him to enjoy the sensational moment he found himself in.

At Jack's complete lack of response, Mark pulled back and grinned, "Jack, you dumbass, I've been flirting with you since we first met. You're so oblivious sometimes and it literally took me getting half naked and doing push ups in the middle of the floor for you to acknowledge anything."

After a few beats of silence, Mark started to worry that he had made the wrong move, but Jack's muscles finally melted and as a smile spread across his face he replied, "I'm such an idiot."

They shared a chuckle and Mark began to lean into Jack for another kiss when a hand against his face pushed him away.

"You look sexy as hell right now, but you're gonna need to shower and put some pants on, dude."


End file.
